Morty Smith
Morty Smith is one of the two titular main protagonists on Rick and Morty. He is Rick's good-hearted but easily distressed 14-year-old grandson that is frequently dragged into Rick's misadventures. He is often reluctant to follow Rick's plans and often ends up traumatized by the unorthodox methods Rick uses to 'fix' situations. The Morty of C-137 is referred to as the "Mortiest Morty" by Rick, due to his courage, which nearly every other Morty lacks due to their main use being makeshift cloaking devices. Biography Although the information is easily accesible, not much has been revealed about Morty's past life. Currently, Morty is 14 years old, and as of the beginning of the series, Rick Sanchez had been mysteriously missing from the family for a total of 14 years. It is unknown if Morty's birth and Rick's disappearance are linked to each other, but it has been shown on two seprate occasions that Rick knew Morty when he was only a baby. In the episode "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", one of Rick's happy memories of Morty was picking him up as a baby. In the episode "Get Schwifty", a picture on Birdperson's wall depicted Rick holding a baby, who, although had an ambiguous identity, was very likely Morty at that same age. In the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp", Beth accidentally admitted that when Morty was a baby, Jerry filled Morty with his own insecurity, turning him into the worrying coward he is today. Appearance Morty is a young teenage boy. He has short brown hair that he wears straight and neatly combed around his head. Morty's head in round and roughly in the shape of a circle, unlike many other characters in the show. He wears a yellow shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. He has a pronounced stutter (even when calm) and his voice constantly breaks due to the effects of puberty. Personality Morty is a young, good-natured, and impressionable boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated. He has been described as 'challenged' and has difficulty in school. He also has a pronounced stutter. Despite his apparent lack of intellect, Morty has shown to be a good listener and follows directions well. These traits make him the perfect sidekick to Rick.3 He is interested in Jessica, a student in his math class. Like many boys his age, he spends a good deal of time masturbating. Morty may sometimes act spineless, but he has shown bravery and quick-wittedness in the face of adversity, such as leading the extraction effort out of Anatomy Park, and using a pair of grappling boots to escape the guards in Intergalactic Customs.2 Morty is also quite responsible for his age, refusing to kill an alien child in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp". While Rick, Beth, and Jerry have all expressed their belief that Morty is unintelligent, there is substantial evidence to the contrary. When the group at Anatomy Park are attacked by Gonorrhea, he comes up with the idea to exploit the gas building up in the body to defeat the disease. He is able to grasp complex concepts, such as the multiverse of infinite realities, when Rick explains them to him, and is quick to notice Rick's hypocrisy regarding the morality of his microverse in "The Ricks Must Be Crazy." His hidden intelligence also continues to be an asset in season 2. Impressively, Morty is able to distract Fart, a being capable of reading minds, by requesting that he sing. This gives Morty time to kill him with an antimatter gun, clearly surprising the telepathic being. In "Total Rickall," Morty is the first to realize that the alien parasites are only capable of creating positive memories. He was also able to, while inside the Teenyverse, find the Tree People, be accepted into their group, learn their language and culture, and work his way up the ranks until he had the ability to command them, all within, from their perspective according to Rick, a few months. Despite this, he thinks poorly of his own intelligence, referring to Jerry and himself as "idiots" when Scroopy Noopers questions the intelligence of the members of the Smith Family in "Something Ricked This Way Comes." This is probably because of his impressionable nature; since Rick and his parents tell Morty he's stupid, and because he doesn't perform well in school, he has a low opinion of himself. Despite his malleable nature, Morty has the strength to be able to stand up to Rick. In the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy", Morty directly calls out Rick on his cynical nature. He leads his own adventure with the direct goal of helping villagers.4 His malleable nature makes him echo Ricks words and speech, especially after Rick insults Summer, though he has a tendency to become hysterically upset at her. Morty is shown to have repressed anger issues which is most notable seen in "Look Who's Purging Now". These anger issues have caused him to become hysterical and homicidal. Gallery UpVFOAg.jpg Thumbnail 751543065560118081.jpg 1a5e557d920.jpg MortyxJessica.png|Morty and Jessica Tumblr osxxufY3g61uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Toxic-and-non-toxic-rick-and-morty-credit-adult-swim.jpg|Toxic Rick and Toxic Morty vs. Healthy Morty and Healthy Rick JudgeMorty.png Rick-and-morty-season-2-trailer.jpeg Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Voice of Reason Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Sidekick Category:Lethal Category:Empowered Category:Depowered Category:Parody/Homage Category:Universal Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heartbroken Category:Magic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Straight man Category:Titular Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Size-Shifter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Disabled Category:Fighter Category:Suicidal Category:Amnesiac